Sueños de Navidad
by Fesabi
Summary: [Inu&Kag] A veces los sueños se hacen realidad y más si es una época donde lo imposible se vuelve posible, bien dicen que lo posible siempre será alcanzable y lo imposible al final se volverá posible… Capitulo 1 de 2.


**Sueños de Navidad**

**By: Fesabi**

_A veces los sueños se hacen realidad y más si es una época donde lo imposible se vuelve posible, bien dicen que lo posible siempre será alcanzable y lo imposible al final se volverá posible…_

**Capitulo 1/2.-**

_23 de diciembre_

-Navidad, Navidad, Oh blanca Navidad… ¡Síiii!...- su grito junto con una carcajada se escucha por toda la habitación, probablemente por todo el departamento, pero no importa que le digan loca, se encuentra tan contenta, sería la primera navidad que pasaría con su novio, la primera navidad juntos y le llena tanto de ilusión.

Mira a su alrededor y todo se encuentra perfectamente acomodado y decorado por supuesto para esa noche, la mesa se encuentra cubierta por un mantel navideño, con unas velas blancas en su centro adornadas perfectamente con la flor tradicional de esa época la nochebuena, la vajilla navideña y por supuesto el arbolito que ilumina la sala anunciando debajo de este los presentes que le entregara a su novio, todo perfectamente organizado.

Bueno ahora debe de buscar las llaves de su carro, su bolsa e ir al supermercado a terminar de comprar las cosas que necesita para la cena de navidad; al adquirir su bolso su teléfono celular comienza a sonar con la típica canción _"__We wish you a Merry Christmas,__We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, And a Happy New Year",_ provocando el bailar mientras contesta la llamada.

-¿Bueno?.-

-Kagome amiga, ¿que estas haciendo?.-

-¡Sango!, voy de salida para comprar lo que falta de la cena y tú?.- al encaminarse hacia la puerta de su departamento.

-Llegando del supermercado con Miroku.- escucha la risa de su amiga.

-Supongo que Miroku va a cocinar.- suelta una risilla al recordar que su amiga detesta la cocina y el que hace la comida en su casa es su esposo, si es que este no desea morir de hambre.

-¡Ni lo dudamos!.-

-Eres terrible.- ríe con su amiga aunque sus ojos se opacan un momento de tristeza, al envidiar la situación de su mejor amiga, no es que envidie el que tenga a Miroku, sino que ya se casaron, ha formado una familia con un hombre maravilloso y este la ama demasiado que acepta las locuras de su amiga, al punto de haberse desnudado para la clase de arte que imparte Sango y peor aún hacerlo ante un grupo de homosexuales, recuerda bien ese día, porque Inuyasha se burlo de Miroku hasta que se fastidio.

Ella desea ese tipo de amor que tiene su amiga, sabe que Inuyasha la ama, pero a veces anhela que él pase mas tiempo con ella, que compartiera sus cosas, sus alegrías, tristezas, triunfos y derrotas, pasan días sin verlo y lo extraña demasiado.

-¿Kagome?, ¿estas ahí?...-

-Perdón Sango, ¿que me decías?.- al subirse a su carro.

-Que si no quieres pasarte la noche buena con nosotros.- ofrece su amiga.

-Gracias Sango, pero quede con Inuyasha que ambos la pasaríamos juntos.- y le llena eso de tanta ilusión.

-Bueno amiga, si hay cambio de planes me dices, ¿si?.-

-No habrá, Inuyasha me lo prometió.- lo asegura, sabe que por cuestiones de trabajo la mayoría de las ocasiones la deja plantada, pero esta segura que en esa fecha tan especial Inuyasha sería incapaz de hacerlo, no volvería hacerle lo mismo que le hizo en su cumpleaños, dejarla esperándolo. Todavía lo recuerda y le duele porque estaba tan ilusionada con ese día pasarlo con él que había rechazado todas las invitaciones y se la paso llorando, vaya cumpleaños que tuvo, pero esa navidad iba a ser diferente, lo sabe.

-Esta bien amiga, cualquier cosa me llamas.-

-Claro, me saludas a mi cuñado favorito.- al colgar el teléfono.

_Iba a ser la mejor navidad, estaba segura._

…_Navidad una época de dar y recibir amor…_

-.-

-_I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents__, __Underneath the Christmas tree__…_- tararea la canción mientras pica la verdura, desea dejar todo picado para mañana levantarse temprano y cocinarlo, así que cuando Inuyasha llegue en la noche la cena este lista.

Definitivamente todo será perfecto en esa navidad, una navidad perfecta que lo único que desea de regalo es pasarla con el hombre que ama, su Inuyasha.

Suspira de placer al recordar como lo conoció, precisamente fue en enero de ese año cuando fue con Miroku a su oficina por un encargo que le había hecho Sango respecto a los preparativos de su boda, lo vio ahí y al mirar sus ojos dorados sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, miedo, temor pero también un calor en su corazón, definitivamente fue algo mágico, nunca se lo ha confesado pero fue amor a primera vista.

Al principio se reuso a tratarlo, ha de admitirlo que por miedo, miedo a enamorarse y salir lastimada también porque sería su primera relación, a pesar de tener veinticuatro años, nunca antes había tenido una relación con un hombre, era algo nuevo para ella, las relaciones las imaginaba como en las novelas que tanto le gustan leer, esas novelas rosa que adornan las repisas de su habitación, donde se encuentra el amor que lucha y vence cualquier adversidad, que es romántico, sincero, apasionado, perfecto e imperfecto; ese es el amor que tanto añora, y en otros hombres no lo veía hasta que llego Inuyasha.

A pesar de tener un cuerpo envidiable como tantas ocasiones se lo ha repetido Sango, siente que eso no es posible, si lo admite es demasiado insegura al respecto de su apariencia, no se siente bonita a pesar de que sabe que lo es, sus ojos marrones, su cabello azabache y un cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaría y lo mejor de todo que no hace ejercicio para tenerlo, pero aun así no lo siente. Sabe que es algo bonita por la cantidad de hombres que la invitan a salir, si lo admite su autoestima no se encuentra elevada, tal vez se deba a que siempre ha vivido en la sombra de su prima Kikio, el ser siempre comparada con ella, en el físico y que todos los hombres la escogen, es algo que no le ha dicho a Inuyasha, él se desespera de ese baja autoestima que en ocasiones le demuestra y en lugar de hacerla mas segura, la convierte en una persona insegura y esa inseguridad también lo exaspera.

Jura que intenta por Kami, dejar esa inseguridad atrás, pero el miedo se apodera de ella, algo que debería poderle contarle a Inuyasha, pero en ocasiones es tan distante que si suma su inseguridad y la actitud distante de él, la vuelven cobarde. Como las veces que discuten y tratan de hablar, en su habitación arma todo un discurso convincente pero cuando llega a verlo no es capaz de decirle nada, absolutamente nada, es como si cuando viera sus ojos dorados todo a su alrededor desapareciera y los problemas se desvanecieran y es incapaz de decirle lo que siente; otra cosa que le molesta a Inuyasha, como desearía poder confiar en él en absoluto, decirle lo que siente y lo que desea, pero si confía en él y este la traiciona sabe muy bien que su corazón no resistiría esa traición, su corazón se convertiría en pedacitos.

Ese una de las razones mas poderosas del porque no puede confiar en absoluto en él, sí confía en cierta parte, pero no todo como él deseara, y por Kami que es lo que más desea ella, pero la distancia, la poca comunicación que han tenido, no ayuda mucho en que ella pueda entregar su confianza.

Tal vez si fuera segura y le dijera todo lo que esta pensando en esos momentos, Inuyasha pudiera comprenderla, ¡bah!, es demasiado romántica y soñadora, ese es su problema, y sigue siéndolo a pesar de que ya no le de cartas con poemas escritos a Inuyasha o mensajes enviados a su celular de buenos días o noches con frases, diciéndole cuanto lo ama y eso le lastima un poco, el no tener la libertad de decírselo, mas bien es miedo, a que de nuevo la vuelva a rechazar, como aquel mensaje que una vez le envío cuando se pelearon, ese mensaje en que le agradecía los poemas pero que no deseaba que le volviera a enviar otro más, definitivamente eso le rompió el corazón.

Debía de decirle como se sintió en esa ocasión, o en las ocasiones que ella se había ilusionado en salir con él y la dejo plantada sin explicación, o las ocasiones en que simplemente deseaba pasar un poco de tiempo y él tenía otras cosas que hacer, o las ocasiones en que le ha dicho palabras duras y su corazón se ha encogido de dolor.

Bueno, bueno las cosas tristes fuera de su cabeza, es navidad y lo importante es que esta con Inuyasha y él la ama, es lo único importante.

El teléfono de su departamento comienza a sonar llamando su atención, provocando que se levante de la mesita de la cocina y acuda a su llamado.

-¿Bueno?.-

-Amor…-

-…¡Inuyasha!.- lo interrumpe al saber que en su rostro se ha formado una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas?.-

-Bien bien, ¿y tu?.- al fijarse en el reflejo que le da el refrigerador de ella, y ve como sus ojos tienen ese brillo de felicidad.

-Con mucho trabajo, ¿Qué haces?.-

-Preparo las cosas para la cena de noche buena, ya tengo casi todo listo para cuando vengas en la noche.- explica sonriente y feliz.

-Amor… respecto a eso.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Tengo mucho trabajo y hoy saldré de viaje a arreglar unos asuntos, no podré estar contigo en la cena.- le explica pero a pesar de que una parte de su cabeza entiende que tiene trabajo y es importante, no puede evitar que su corazón y sus ojos se llenen de tristeza.

-Ah…-

-Si es importante, tengo que atender unos asuntos de trabajo.-

-Si lo entiendo…- y en verdad lo entiende pero se siente triste y ve su reflejo en el refrigerador y es como si su brillo se hubiera ido.

-Te amo…-

-Mmm...… si yo también.-

-Adiós, descansa y ten una linda noche.-

-Igual tú.- lo susurra al colgar el teléfono.

Sonríe con amargura al ver su reflejo, sus ojos se encuentran brillosos pero no por la felicidad sino por las lágrimas que se acumulan en ellos, se encamina a guardar lo último que había picado en el traste cerrándolo con cuidado y así dirigirse hacia su habitación apagando la música y la luz, dejando que la luz del arbolito de navidad ilumine el departamento.

Destiende la cama para meterse en ella, se había puesto lo pijama desde que regreso del supermercado, toma su celular para conectarlo y se encuentra tentada a hablar a Sango, pero sabe que le va a decir.

"_Te dije que es un tonto, hay Kagome ¿porque sigues con él?, no valoro todo lo que has hecho por él, no valora tu amor, no sabe apreciar lo que tiene, a una chica linda, bonita, que lo adora con todo su corazón, que solo tiene ojos para ese idiota, que eres leal y fiel, que lo apoyas en sus sueños, no te merece, si en verdad te amara pasaría tiempo contigo por lo menos una vez a la semana, se hablarían, pero no lo hace, amiga esa no es una relación, no te merece"._

En todo caso le hablaría a Kouga, pero probablemente con lo "bien" que se lleva con Inuyasha terminaría deseando ir a golpearlo.

"_Sabes que odio a ese perro por todo lo que te hace pequeña, no te mereces que te trate así, tu mereces que se te trate como una princesa, que se pase tiempo contigo, que se atesore cada uno de los momentos, es un baka porque no sabe lo valioso que tiene y lo esta desperdiciando, ¿sabes cuantos darían por tener a una mujer como tú?, muchos. La fidelidad es importante y eres incapaz de con el pensamiento engañarlo, le eres leal, haces sus sueños tuyos, lo apoyas en todo y lo mas importante adoras sus virtudes pero amas aun mas sus defectos, ¿sabes que es eso?... amor verdadero, amor incondicional al un baka que no lo merece"._

Se recuesta en la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, para dar rienda suelta a sus lagrimas que han luchado todos esos minutos en salir de sus ojos, abrazando aun mas su almohada, el único consuelo que tiene en esos momentos para su corazón destrozado.

Vaya, a pesar de sentir tristeza siente desilusión, a pesar de que Inuyasha le había prometido que esa fecha la pasarían juntos no lo cumplió, y pensar que él es el que dice que lo que vale más son los hechos y no las palabras.

Eso demuestra que ella se encuentra en su plano de prioridades al final, y es lo que más le duele, que Inuyasha en verdad no le importe en absoluto ya han sido muchas ocasiones las que ha fallado, y ella en verdad si cree en sus palabras, porque él no puede creer en las suyas, ¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué lo ama tanto?, ¿Por qué no puede ver él las virtudes que ella tiene?, ¿Por qué no quiere pasar tiempo con ella?, ¿Por qué es así con ella?, ¿en verdad la ama?, ¿vale la pena luchar por ese amor?, ¿vale la pena estar a su lado?...

Sabe que lo ama demasiado, también es conciente que puede ser feliz sin él, pero desea que él complete su felicidad, que el construya una vida a su lado.

Tal vez es demasiado romántica y soñadora, tal vez se este aferrando a un Inuyasha que ya no existe a ese Inuyasha del cual se enamoro, ese Inuyasha detallista y romántico, que le enviaba mensajes deseándole buenos días y buenas noches, que los días que no se veían hablaban por teléfono por horas, que cuando pasaban tiempo juntos era solo de ellos dos no se compartía con nadie mas, de un Inuyasha que la hacía sentir querida, segura y sobre todo amada, de ese Inuyasha fue del que se enamoro, no de ese ser que esta a su lado, el anterior Inuyasha le hubiera dicho que como salía de viaje podría acordar para verse otro día y la iba a recompensar, pero debe de admitir que ese Inuyasha ya no esta con ella, tiene que aceptarlo por mas que le duela.

Tal vez lo mejor sea aceptar el consejo de Kouga.

"_Déjalo ir, no te merece, se que es duro pequeña pero lo mejor es que lo dejes partir"_

¿Cómo dejarlo partir?, cuando lo ama como lo ama, cuando creyó que los problemas se superan, que cuando hay amor todo se puede, ¿Cómo dejar de luchar?.

¡Oh Kami!, lo ama demasiado, pero porque la desilusiona de esa manera, Por qué si sabe que es una fecha especial la deja, ¿porque?.

**Continuaraaa!...- **

¡Konichiwa!, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, si no tengo perdón de Kami por el tiempo que ha pasado, pero la inspiración se fue y ahora a regresado, traigo ese mini fic de navidad, andamos en épocas y que mas que desearles una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo. Gracias a todas las que me mandas mensajes que de que mis historias les gustan y las tengo agregadas al facebook, muchas gracias chicas y como siempre no me animaría a publicarlas si no fuera por sus mensajes. ¡Gracias!.

**Se despide:**

**Fesabi**


End file.
